


Running Out Of Time

by Maroon_Dolphins



Series: KILLUALGO REVOLUTION [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: KILLUALGO REVOLUTION, M/M, No Sex, Octopus, even more tasteful beastiality, kiss, octohuman, octopus/human relationship, real love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroon_Dolphins/pseuds/Maroon_Dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in the basement.  He's scared.  What is he supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/gifts).



_I’ve got to hurry! There’s no time to lose!_

Ikalgo made his way as fast as his tentacles could take him to the control room before the giant lobster saw him. Just as he made it into the room he saw, just as the smoke cleared, the obscure figure emerged from the smoke.

_Yikes he almost saw me! He can’t know it’s me!_

Huffing and puffing he jumped onto the control panel and activated the walls, trapping the abomination. For now.

Even though he was safe for the time being, he had no idea what his next step should be.

“Gah! Curse my morals. I wish I enjoyed murder. Why wasn’t I born a squid? Then I’d be able to kill anyone and be useful to Gon and-” He gasped in shock. “Killua! If I fail my mission he will most certainly die! If he dies then the whole world is doomed to the king! Why wasn’t I born a squid?” He was unable to continue his rant for his cries of sorrow overtook his being.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his body, but for some reason, he wasn’t alarmed. They were very familiar.

“Killua!” Ikalgo yelped in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

The handsome child chuckled. “I came for you, my boy.” He grabbed two of his tentacles and squeezed, conveying his love in those touches.

Ikalgo wiggled his way out of his grasp like an octopus. “But what about the mission? Aren’t you-”

He was silenced with a strong kiss. Although he tried to fight it, he was nothing compared to the seductive movements of Killua.

“You are more important to me.” Killua spoke as they parted. “I needed to make sure you were okay. It was driving me crazy.” He licked a tentacle. “Gon’s having a staring contest with Pitou for, like, the next hour so I had some time to spare anyways.”

Ikalgo burst into tears and sobbed. His tears, saliva, mucus, and urine coated Killua’s shirt, soaking him to the bone. He never thought his lover would really come to him at this time.

Killua pet his head a few times. “I’ve got you. Shh.”

“What am I supposed to do? How do I stop that strange creature from escaping?”

“Look at me.” The lightning boy commanded. “I love you and I believe in you. Do what you must.”

“What does that even mean? That’s not helpful at all.”

“I can’t hold your hand forever. You must choose what must be done. As for me,” He stared off into the distance. “I must continue to fight to live another day in hopes to see you again.” With that, he slowly started to back up, back into the shadows of which he came- his home.

“When will I see you again?” Ikalgo begged to know.

“Ha. A better question is when will you never see me again.” The shadows of darkness replied.

Something clicked in Ikalgo’s head. Everything finally made sense. He knew what he had to do.

“Thank you, Killua.”

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand I have yet another installment of the KILLUALGO REVOLUTION. 
> 
> No love is as pure or wholesome as this one. I know people always talk about kill-a-gon and leo-pikachu, but they have nothing on this.
> 
> I have been called upon the divine to bless those who follow and those who wish to follow with these written texts.
> 
> Please, join me in the KILLUALGO REVOLUTION!


End file.
